Generally, motorcycles include a rear fender that covers a rear wheel in order to prevent the rear wheel, for example, from splashing mud. Conventionally, with some motorcycles, such a rear fender supports a light, such as a flasher and a stop lamp, arranged on a rear portion of a vehicle body. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No 2006-069300 discloses a rear fender that extends further downward from a position, in which the light is supported, in order to effectively prevent a rear wheel from splashing mud.
However, for a rear fender of such structure, there is a potential problem in that when a force is exerted on a portion thereof extending downward from a position, in which a light is supported, the whole fender bends. Consequently, a portion supporting the light may also be deformed and may not provide a stable supporting structure.